moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp
Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp is a 2019 American live-action/animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Wonder Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to [[Disney In The House: Wild Wild West|''Disney: In The House Wild Wild West and]] the fifth installment in the studio's classic ''Disney In The House ''franchise, it was directed by Klay Hall from a screenplay by Robert Rodriguez based on a story by Alan F. Horn, Rodriguez, Hall, Gary Krisel, and Gary Marsh. Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Ed O'Neill, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Kristen Bell, Idina Menzel, Josh Gad, Jason Bateman, John C. Reilly, Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, and Frank Welker all reprise their roles, with additions to the cast including Lulu Wilson, Mckenna Grace, Pierce Gagnon, Tom Wilkinson, Steve Carell, Sally Hawkins, Christopher Plummer, and Rita Moreno. The film's plot centers on a nine-year-old camper named Annie Sandoval who gets lost on her two-night trip to Adventure Camp. She will need help from Vanellope von Scwheetz, Judy Hopps, Hank, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Nick Wilde, and Wreck-It Ralph to get to camp before the end of the trip. ''Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp was released on March 3, 2019, to critical and commercial success, earning over $795 million worldwide against its $200 million budget by the end of its three-and-a-half month theatrical run. Praise for the film was aimed at its cinematography, subject matter, screenplay, humor, emotional story, visual aspects, production values, Danny Elfman's musical score, and the performances of Wilson, Silverman, Hanks, and Allen. At the 92nd Academy Awards, it won in Best Original Song for the song The Campsite I Go To, and was nominated for two more: Best Original Score and Best Adapted Screenplay. This was also the last Walt Disney Wonder Studios film to be produced entirely in Laramore's former residence, San Diego, before his move to Eureka by the end of the following month. The film was followed by three sequels: Disney In The House: Time Travel, Disney In The House: Return To Adventure Camp, and Disney In The House: World Animals on June 13, 2019, September 13, 2019, and December 23, 2019. Plot Annie Sandoval is going to Adventure Camp with her friends Joan Alyn Lind and Berlioz Breslin. In Disneyville, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Hank, Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Olaf, Nick Wilde, and Wreck-It Ralph are swept away by a portal to Adventure Camp. Annie loses her backpack and jumps out to get it back. Her loud "HEEEELLLP!" call gets the group's attention, and Vanellope follows Annie's call to investigate. Annie finds her backpack and a surprised Vanellope inside. Vanellope introduces Annie to her friends. They go camping with her as an exchange to help her get back to Adventure Camp. They see a rare conifer cone on a tree. Judy attempts to remove the cone from the tree, and they escape before the tree falls. The next day, Annie attempts to catch a fish, but the fish pulls Annie into the water. Vanellope dives in after her and manages to pull her to the surface. On a hike, Annie, Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Nick, and Ralph explore a river and canoe in it before realizing it leads to a giant waterfall. Vanellope and the others save Annie from falling over the edge with their combined efforts. When the camping trip is ending, Annie calls a camp ranger to help them get to the camp. They activate the GPS on the jeep while Judy stands on the roof to look out for the camp. Sure enough, they see the camp, and the car stops, with help from Annie's parents and Mr. Marks, the founder of Adventure Camp. Joan and Berlioz are happy to see Annie again, and so are her parents and grandparents. Vanellope, Annie, and the others sing "The Campsite I Go To". Vanellope and Annie hug goodbye, and Vanellope, Judy, Hank, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Nick, and Ralph head back to Disneyville. Back home, Annie reunites with Vanellope, and Mr. Marks and the campers decide to spend another two days of camping in Disneyville. Cast * Lulu Wilson as Annie Sandoval, a 9-year-old camper. * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a resident of Disneyville. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a resident of Disneyville and Vanellope's best friend. * Ed O'Neill as Hank, Disneyville's greatest septopus. * Tom Hanks as Woody, a resident of Disneyville. * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear, a resident of Disneyville and Woody's best friend. * Joan Cusack as Jessie, a resident of Disneyville and Buzz's love interest. * Kristen Bell as Anna, a resident of Disneyville and Elsa's sister. * Idina Menzel as Elsa, a resident of Disneyville and Anna's sister. * Josh Gad as Olaf, an enchanted snowman and a resident of Disneyville. * Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a resident of Disneyville who is close neighbors with Ralph. * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, a resident of Disneyville who is close neighbors with Nick. * Mckenna Grace as Joan Alyn Lind, a camper who is friends with Annie and Berlioz. * Pierce Gagnon as Berlioz Breslin, a camper who is friends with Annie and Joan. * Tom Wilkinson as Mr. Marks, the owner of Adventure Camp. * Steve Carell as Aaron Sandoval, Annie's dad and Quar's husband. * Sally Hawkins as Quar Sandoval, Annie's mom and Aaron's wife. * Christopher Plummer as Seuss Sandoval, Annie's grandpa. * Rita Moreno as Sheryl Sandoval, Annie's grandma. * Andy Dick as a camp ranger who brings the group back to Adventure Camp. * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc, the news messenger of Disneyville. * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce, the mayor of Disneyville. * Frank Welker as Iggy, Vanellope's pet iguana. Box office The film grossed $392 million in the United States and Canada, and $403 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $795 million. Critical response Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp received positive reviews from the critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 73% approval rating. The consensus reads, "Disney In The House: Off To Adventure Camp is the kind of camping movie that really works". Metacritic signed the film to a score of 70 out of 100 based on 29 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Felix Vasquez Jr. of Cinema Crazed praised Lulu Wilson's performance of Annie, saying, "Annabelle Comes Home actress Lulu Wilson is part of the film's charm". Peter Travers of Roller Stone described the film as faithful. Critics also praised Danny Elfman's score and the PG rating it received from the MPAA. Accolades ee